The Dream Team
by Chance Brown
Summary: Harry get's Captured by Voldemort's forces, and Ginny Weasley must team up with the best witches and wizard's on the side of good to save him, including some people she doesn't really like. Can Ginny save the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley, was sitting on the counter at the Three Broomsticks. She had been working there to pay for Korupps, the very best wizarding college in the world. Only five students are picked for each term, they must have the highest scores of all entries, anyways Ginny got into the school, but unlike everyone else that wasn't her dream her dream was to teach at Korupps but there was one problem she was drastically in love with Harry Potter. In order for her to be involved with harry she was in need of a team with experience and not smarts, kinda like Armageddon. Harry was, at the moment held up, in a prison camp. Voldemort had imprisonened him, but not before all of his servants were captured, so he can't restore himself until Wormtail frees the prisoners.

"Think Weasley, think who has experience against Voldemort." muttered Ginny to herself, she gave a small shudder at that last word, ever since she met Tom she had been practicing saying "Voldemort" and not "you-know-who".

"Well, how are we today Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Ohh, sorry Profeesor Dumbledore, I didn't see you." said Ginny as she spun around the counter.

"The usual?"asked Ginny, mixing mead and butterbeer before he even answered.

A thought suddenly popped in her head, Dumbledore had experience in battling dark arts, especially Voldemort.

"uhh Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if you could help me in, uuhhhhh, a rescue attempt."

"Well, I would be happy to help you rescue Mr. Potter, the rest of the Dream Team and I were planning to attempt tonight, that was actually the nature of my trip here today. Professor Lupin, and Mr. Fletcher said, in no uncertain terms that you were the best choice, as our new member.

* * *

Severus Snape, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Ginny Weasley were crouched outside of Little Hagletons' cementary, this was Lord Voldemorts' hideout. Harry was stuck to the headstone of Tom Riddle, and his wand was lying on the ground, ten feet in front of him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"Professor Dumbledore, wait!" yelled a voice from behind them. Ginny looked around and saw Cho Chang running, wand in hand. Cho was the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, as well as a seeker for the Wasps. She too was fond of Harry, and wanted to help the Dream Team.

"Hi Cho." said Ginny in an unusually high-pitched tone and a forced smile on her face. Cho did the same.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we must go over the plan, Figg, and Lupin you too---"said Severus, but he was cut off by an ear piercing scream. Ginny couldn't take it, and obviously neither could Cho. They both burst through the cematary gate and ran toward the screams.

"Well, well, we have to little pretty misses on our hands what our we to do." said Lucuis Malfoy walking out of the shadows

"Ginny, poor little Ginny I almost had you purge the school of all those stinking, filthy, Mudblood, but Potter saved you, and Cho, I would have been happy to call you my daughter, yet you did not share the same affection for my son as he did for you. You liked Potter, and hung young Draco out to dry. You know you ruined the Malfoy family name, just cause he stalked you 4 times doesn't mean that you had to call the Law Enforcement Department. He lost every girl he ever liked to Potter, except for Fleur; he said he wished they could talk sometime, yet she likes that Weasley fool.

Now you must pay, pay because you forced my son into the Digital World, where a Tyranomon killed him.

Ginny and Cho strike karate poses, and music starts. Malfoy strikes a similar pose and runs toward the girls, Cho flips over him and does a tornado kick, launching him toward Ginny. Ginny awaits his arrival and kicks so high that it not only launches him into the air it rips her skirt. Cho leaps, over 30 feet into the air hovering over Malfoy's upward moving body. She elbows him strongly in the back as he approaches her, sending him hurtling downward, and face first into the headstone, of one Frank Bryce.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going in all the way, coming?" said Ginny to Cho.

"Lets team up!" said Cho and they high-fived each other.

Ginny snuck behind the headstones to get a glimpse of Harry. He was tied up, and Lord Voldemort was standing next to him talking. Ginny couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the look on Harris' face it wasn't good.

"How about I take Voldemort and you untie Harry." said Ginny

"You sure?" asked Cho.

"Yeah." replied Ginny, not sounding too sure herself. 

Ginny walked out into the open and shouted

"Voldemort, if you wanna kill Harry you'll have to go through me first!" Voldemort turned around and smiled

"So Potters got a little girlfriend, Miss Weasley would you like to die now."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything young Ginny. I hope you dont think you can compete against my power."

"Your evil, and good always triumphs over evil."

"Silly girl, there is no good and evil, only power, and those too weak to seek it." said Voldemort smiling, " oh yeah, one more thing AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny saw a rush of green light speed toward her, yet she was too fast, she rolled to her left, causing Voldemort to lose sight of Harry and Cho.

"Cruicio!" yelled Voldemort, this time Ginny didn't dodge it, and her screams filled the air. Cho ran over to Harry and untied the ropes; obviously he couldn't support his own weight and fell to his knees.

Cho supported him on her shoulder long enough for him to find his balance.

"I'm glad your okay Harry." she said, and they kissed. Ginny couldn't take any of it.

"Accio Burning." she shouted, a book came soaring into her hands. She tossed to Voldemort, he opened it, laughing.

"Argggghhhhh, my eyes!" His eyes had been burned out. He staggered around screaming. Ginny stomped very quickly toward Harry and Cho; she stood directly in front of them and shouted.

"Harry, which one of us do you love, do you love me or that bitch!" She spat in Cho's' face at the last words, and turned around. Harry turned her around, facing him and kissed her, and four years later they were married and had a daughter named Ananda.

THE END 

D; I own only the plot and Ananda.


End file.
